


Shadowhunters and other nuisances

by lilly0806, Mecil



Series: Shadowhunters e altre scocciature [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly0806/pseuds/lilly0806, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecil/pseuds/Mecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Interactive story/with oc*   Submissions Closed<br/>After the war every Institute need time to recover from it, the London one isn't an exception. Five years have passed since the end of the war and the Nightrose family is about to face the arrival of some young Shadowhunters that will add their amount of troubles to the ones the cousins Matthew and Lizbeth are already causing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction/Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadowhunters e altre scocciature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318531) by [lilly0806](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly0806/pseuds/lilly0806), [Mecil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecil/pseuds/Mecil). 



> Macchan/Mecil:  
> Hi to all of you that are crazy enough to read this!  
> We are new on Ao3, the site wouldn't want to send me the invitation mail and I had to fight with it for a week before he decide that sending the damn E-mail would be a good idea.  
> Anyway, we are two italian girls so, obviously english isn't our first language.  
> If you find any horrors in here you have to know to blame me for them, I was the one who traslate most of this from italian to english, so yeah...  
> I'm only a girl with a school level preparation in english so I'm bound to have made some mistakes. Point them out to us, please!!  
> That being said, I really hope that you will like our writing! See you soon~
> 
> Lilly:  
> Hi! I'm the co-autor of this story but I'm not really good in english (in the writing part in particular but I understand it well) so sorry if I made some mistake or something like that -.-''  
> Ok, I think I reach my maximum so...  
> Goodbye :*  
> (I have to publish the other chapter ;D)

  * **Basic rules:**

    1. We will accept one character from each autor until we reach a max of 8, it's possible to arrange something with other autors for making your characters brothers/cousins/parabatai and all other kind of relationships, if you don't want to make your own characters related in some kind of way.

    2. The registrations will be open for two weeks max from the data of the publication of this chapter, after this time we will not accept anymore characters. Send the forms via private message at this mail (emyyuu2004@gmail.com) but leave a comment here for further notification.

    3. The incomplete forms or without much details will not be considered so be creative and exhaustive. The only sections that can be empty is the one related to the pet and the one regarding the relationships with other autors characters, if there aren't any.

    4. Also, we will NOT accept parentage with characters from the original serie because we will use them only as appearances here and there. 

    5. In the section "Why he arrived at the London Insitute:" we need you to indicate one of the following choices and there will be only 5 characters for every category:

      1. Cultural exchange: the character moves to the London Institute for study the English culture and language. He can't be english and need to be -at least- from another european country even better if from another continent. Only for the ones who's born Shadowhunters. (ex. Cristina Mendoza Rosales) free spots: 2

      2. Apprentice after graduation from the Shadowhunters Academy: the Shadowhunter is sent to the biggest Europe institute, the London one, for study the Shadowhunter culture and traditions more closely than at the Academy. He has to be european. Only for Ascendant (ex. Marisol Rojas Garza) free spots: 2

      3. Transfer after the death of their family during the war: The shadowhinter is an orphan so e had been transferred at the Academy before and then at the Insitute or directly at the Insitute to which he was assigned. Every nationality. Only for the ones who were born Shadowhunters. (ex. Emma Cordelia Carstairs) free spots: 2

      4. The original family isn't part of the Shadowhunters anymore: the shadowhunter came from a family that isn't still part of the Clave but had accepted the proposal of their emissary to enter the Clave leaving behind his family. They could be either the ones who were born Shadowhunters or Ascendant adobted by Shadowhunters without their Marks. (ex. William Owen Herondale) free spots: 2




****

****

  * **Character Form**




_**Name:** _

_**Surname:** _

_**Nickname:** _

_**Sex:** _

_**Age:** _

_**Date of birth:** _

_**Origin: (born Shadowhunters or Ascendant)** _

_**Weapons used: (also the description of an eventual family weapon with its name)** _

_**Camp/Camps in which he/she excels: (drawing runes, research, fighting…)** _

_**Face:** _

_**Particoular signes: (piercing, tatoos, scars who are not from runes…)** _

_**Fisical description:** _

_**Personality description:** _

_**What he/she likes: (colour, food, clothes…)** _

_**What he/she hates: (colour, food, clothes…)** _

_**Hobbies:** _

_**Family members description: (name, age, interpersonal relationship with the various members…)** _

_**Why he/she arrived at the London Institute:** _

_**Personal history:** _

_**Pet and its description: (if he/she had one)** _

_**Relations with others in general: (what kind of people he/she wouldn't like and what kind of people he could getting along with)** _

_**Relations with the Downwolders:** _

_**Relations with Mundanes:** _

_**Relations with the Seelie people:** _

_**Relations with other autors characters, if there's any: (love, friendship, parentage of some kind, parabatai…)** _

_**Sexual orientation:** _

_**What he/she wants in love:** _

  


  


  


  * **Example form:**




Name: Clarissa Adele

Surname: Fairchild

Nickname: Clary

Sex: Female

Age: 21

Date of Birth: August 23th

Origin: Born Shadowhunter

Weapons used: seraph blades. Heosphoros, a Morgenstern blade with a pattern of black stars along the center of the tod, forged by Wayland the blacksmith is a short sword who is part of a set of two. The other one is called Phaesphoros.

Camp/Camps in which he/she excels: drawing runes

Face: Kat Mcnamara (<http://cdn02.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2015/09/kat-mcnamara-tripping-scorch-shadowhunters-pics.jpg>)

Particoular signes: a scar in the shape of a star on her shoulder

Fisical description: she is a short girl (more ol less 1.60m), slim and shapely little, with curly red hair and green, pale skin and a lot of freckles

Personality description: Stubborn and sarcastic, traits developed thanks to the overprotectiveness of her mother towards her. She is also very caring and compassionate. For her family and friends she is willing to do everything, often unwisely, putting herself in danger, leaving the people who cares about her extremely worried and exasperate because of this.

What he/she likes: dressing confortably, go around bare feet, chinese take-away

What he/she hates: for a certain period of time she didn't like the colour green because it remind her of the colour of Sebastian eyes and she feel so sad that he couldn't even wear it anymore.

Hobbies: drawing

Family members description: Jocelyn Fairchild (mother, 42 yeard old. Sweet and caring, stubborn and brave, she tends to believe she is at fault also when that is not the case), Valentine Morgenstern (father, he died the year of the war against Sebastian's Endarkened, 39 years old at death. Charismatic, narcissist, sadistic. In a way sociopath and guided by wrath and hate. Neverthless, he can keep a calm and collected facade. He think that empathy and compassion are weaknesses), Sebastian Morgenstern (real name Jonathan Christopher, 17 years old at death. Cold, heartless and ruthless. Cruel, vengeful and arrogant) Luke Garroway (previously Lucian Graymark, step-father, 42 years old. Sweet, calm, balanced and fair. He is always trying to be guide for everyone who needs one)

Why he/she arrived at the London Institute: //

Personal history: She lived with the Mundanes until she was 16, without knowing that she was a Shadowhunter. In a club she meet Jace, Alec and Izzy who, believing she was a Mundane with the Sight, took her with them to the Institute, some days after this, after Jace followed her to her home where she found out her mom had being kidnapped, she is attacked by a demon and Jace mark her with an Iratze. There the girl found out that someone had keep deleting her memories. From a visit to the City of Bones, she found out that that someone is Magnus Bane, who will help her unlocking her memories after they all crashed at one of his parties. She return to her apartment, previously severely damaged, for retrieve the Mortal Cup, in Madame Dorothea's hands, her neighbour. There they are attached by a Superior demon, but they are able to take the Cup with them, even if not without complications. They are able to found Clary's mom, but she will remain in a induced coma that will be broken only be Ragnor Fell. Apparently, the coma were induced by a potion in the Withe Book. The Lightwoods (or rather, Jace) try to prevent her from going to Idris. She, using her gift with the Runes, is able to open a Portal but, not knowing that an autorization is necessary before opening a Portal to Idris, she got sidetracked and throw in the Lyn Lake, wich waters are poisonous for the Nephilims. Amatis, Luke's sister, cure her. In Idris she meet Sebastian, founding out later that he is her brother, and he goes with him to meet Ragnor Fell, only for them to found Magnus that reveal to her the location of the White Book, after frezzeing Sebastian because, apparently, he doesn't trust him. Then she, along with Jace, found the White Book but, when they go back to Alicante they found the city in flames. Clary is able to convince the Clave to fight against Valentine alongside the Downwolders using a Rune she create as a bond. During this battle she follow Valentine to the Lyn Lake, where he try to evocate the Angel Raziel but Clary change a Rune in the evocation pentagram changing the meaning of it until she results the one evocating the Angel. When Raziel grant her a wish, she ask that Jace, previously killed by Valentine in order to use his blood in the ritual, will come back to life. Jace come back, but without protection against demonic influences so Lilith is able to take control over him and he kidnap Clary, then forcing Simon, also kidnapped, to resurrect Sebastian in order to keep Clary alive. Lilith is killed by Simon but Sebastian came back to live, kidnapping Jace. Some time later Clary decide to pretend to be on Sebastian's side and, using the Seelie rings, she communicate with Simon during her mission. The original plan was killing Sebastian using the Raziel sword, but they can't complete it. In return, they are able to save Jace. Weeks later, while she is in Idris for a Clave meeting, Clary recive Heosphoros as a gift, a sword apparently owned by the Morgenstern family for generations. While Clary is immerging her sword in the fountain, the towers of Alicante light up signalig an attack, during which Sebastian kidnap the Downwolders leaders: Magnus, Luke, Raphael and Meliorn. For saving them, even though she received the order of not doing it, she depart for Edom with Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon. Here Clary kills Sebastian with her family sword, in wich she had previously trapped the Heavenly Fire that was in Jace body. In order to leave Edom and save Magnus, Simon give up his immortality and his memories of the Shadow World. Back in New York, Clary meet Simon but she goes away after understanding that he is not able to recognize her. Isabelle and Magnus, however, find out that he has some fragment of memories and Magnus help me to retrieve as much of his memory as he could before taking him to Luke and Jocelyn's wedding where he meet Clary again. At 19 years old she was offered to be the Head of the New York Institute with Jace and they both accept the job. During Isabelle and Simon's engagement party, that she organised, Jace ask her to marry him but she is not able to give him an answer due to an attack at the Los Angeles Institute.

Pet and its description: //

Relations with others in general: she can't stand people who betray and mistreat innocent. She likes people who are direct and people who are brave.

Relations with the Downwolders: more or less good, maybe she doesn't completely trust Vampires but she doesn't have problems with Werewolves and Warlocks

Relations with Mundanes: pretty good, if you keep in mind that she was convinced of being one of them, initially

Relations with the Seelie people: more or less good, even though she doesn't trust them totally

Relations with other autors characters, if there's any: //

Sexual orientation: eterosexual

What he/she wants in love: she wants someone who can protect her when needed but who didn't think of her like a princess who is waiting to be rescued. Someone who she can joke with.

****

  * **Born Shadowhunters:**

    1. **Armstrong (__Dreamer97):**

      1. Emily Armstrong (16 years old, cultural exchange, etero, single: someone that makes her feel okay and at ease. She loves funny boys who, at the same, are also smart and loyal)

      2. Kristofer Armstrong (16 years old, cultural exchange, gay, committed)

    1. **Barlow (Sabaku No Konan Inuzuka):**

      1. Derek Barlow (18 years old, tranferred after the death of his family in the war, bisexual, single: I'd like for him to be an anchor, the ones who will keep his future partner down-to-heart and with a clear mind or not. The lucky one -girl or boy alike- need to know he will never be unbalanced.) 

    1. **Bellin (Lydia Blackwell):**

      1. Federico Bellin (19 years old, cultural exchange, etero, single: a girl who is self-confident, who has personality and not be only a beautyful doll. It must be a girl who can give him a hard time, who can be a mouthful and can put him back in his place when he overreacts.) 

    1. **Khan (Sabaku No Konan Inuzuka):**

      1. Gabriel Khan (16 years old, his original family isn't part of the Shadow Worls anymore, bisexual, single: it must be some kind of joke, challenging even on a mental level. A constant teasing maybe with him bragging about himself and the partner who drag him back down with hilarity. Something fresh, light and unserious, in constant renewal.) 

    1. **Kishimoto (Regina di cuori15):**

      1. Virginia Kishimoto (17 years old, cultural exchange, etero, single: it would be nice if there is someone who can put up with her. Maybe a bad boy who teases her, makeing her angry and bickering with her like they are children) 

    1. **Kolarov (Lydia Blackwell):**

      1. Katerina Nieve Kolarov (18 years old, cultural exchange, etero, single: a firm and strong person, someone who can put up with her. She has a soft spot for "beautyful and gloomy".) 

    1. **Lawrance (LibertyinDeath):**

      1. Nathan Hamish Lawrance (19 years old, transferred after losing his family during the war, bisex, in a secret relationship)

    1. **Lockwood (LibertyinDeath):**

      1. Daniel Ethan Lockwood (19 years old, his original family isn't part of the Shadow World anymore, bisex, in a secret relationship)

    1. **Nightrose:**

      1. Lizbeth Aileen Nightrose (18 years old, etero, single)

      2. Matthew Raphael Nightrose (19 years old, bisex, in a complicated relationship)

  * **Ascendants:**

    1. **Harris (_purcit_):**

      1. Lacey Harris (18 years old, apprentice, etero, single: someone who can put up with her, who not follow her around like a puppy, but who aren't bossy or possessive, either)

    2. **Keller-Baylor (vas_happening_girl):**

      1. Dylan Keller-Baylor (18 years old, apprentice, etero, single: he doesn't search for anything in particular in love, also because he undervalues it a little. He had had some girlfriends, but nothing serious, because he loses interest in them, so he doesn't think that having someone is essential, he is satisfied with his sister and his friends. He would need a girl who can somehow change his mind, maybe sweet but firm when needed, who can keep him at bay.)

      2. Muriel Keller-Baylor (18 years old, apprentice, bisex, single: in love she is in search for someone who will continually encourage her to give her best, who accept her always and who can tolerate her amll quirks, her fears and her insecurities. She is not searching for a charming prince, but only for someone who can be there for her, who can help her maintan contact with reality when needed, but who can make her "flight") 

  * **Downworlders:**

    1. **Vampires:**

      1. Cecil Galecki (apparently 19 years old, Head of the London clan, bisexual, in a complicated relationship)

      2. Liam Murphy (apparently 17 years old, Second in command of the London clan, gay, committed)

    2. **Werewolves:**

      1. Vivienne Harlow (28 years old, Head of the London pack, gay, committed)

      2. Josh Harlow (20 years old, nephew of the Head of the pack, bisexual, committed)

    3. **Seelie:**

      1. Raelene (apparently 18 years old, bisexual, single)

      2. Sybil (apparently 16 years old, bisexual, single)

    4. **Warlocks:**

      1. Robyn Alyz (apparently 26 years old, High Warlock of London, bisexual, commited)

      2. Keith Tyler (apparently 18 years old, bisex, single)





	2. We introduce to you... the young London Shadowhunters!

 

 

**Matthew  
** 14 years old  
I am in my room, laying in my bed staring at the ceiling, when I heard the lock of the window being pull open. I don't need to turn around to see who it is, I know it is Liza. I have been locked in here for days, she must be worried.  
"Why are you still locked in here?!" always the usual, forthright Liza. Also angry, or so it seems... "I was thinking"  
"Abount uncle Fabian and aunt Celeste, right?" I keep staring at the ceiling, it's not hard imagining her worried, but also very firm, espression "Yeah".  
I feel her sitting on my bed and before long I'm being pushed off of it. I was expecting it, but I didn't want to resist her.  
I land on the floor rather harshly. Probably I will have a bruise on my elbow, where I hit it against the bedside table but it's not that important.  
She look at me from above and said: "Do you want to wake up? This is not the Matt that I know!" She is right, I know this, but my parents have just been killed after being torn into Endarkened and used as pawns in these sensless war. I can't accept this, but I know that I have to: they would not want me to feel down like this.   
My cousin is still staring at me, a scowl painted on her face: "Are you going to leave this room or not?" she exclaim bluntly. I smile slightly at her and get up from the floor ready to follow her outside.   
  
**16 years old**  
We just finished an hunting mission, is the night of Halloween and me and Liza are going back home under the snow. Snow is rare in this period of the year, I was rather expecting that it will start raining, but I'm not complaining: I like the snow. It's less annoying, at least until... exactly, until someone slips an handful under your shirt.   
"If I'll catch a cold, I will come to sneeze in your face!" I yell toward my cousin, who already started running away, laughing. She turn around to make the tongue at me but she resume running when I start chasing after her, deathly set on throw her into the first pile of snow that I can found.  
We keep running through the streets, somehow following the direction of the Institute, when Liza abrubtly stops in front of me and I managed to avoid colliding with her and send both of us tumbling to the ground thanks to my reflexes.  
I try to understand what she is looking at and I see that it's a cardboard box on the roadside. I don't get what's particular about it, but Liza is approcing it so I follow her. We peek inside togheter and found two kittens looking right back at us.   
My cousin is looking back and forth between me and the cats, I know what is about to... "Matt, can we take them home with us?" As I was saying, I know what is about to happen.  
She is staring at me, begging me with her eyes and, just as I let my eyes return to the cats, I found what of them looking at me with the very same puppy eyes that she is giving me. I glance at Liza again and sighed saying "okay but, if uncle has something to say about it, the idea was yours"  
She smiles at me before taking one of the cats in her arms and I don't have anything else to do than take the other one while we get back on the road to the Institute.   
We take some time to return, I don't know if it is because we go too far away during our hunt or rather while we were chasing each other, but finally we are home. Somehow we succed in avoiding to be seen by my uncles and made it to my bedroom, where Liza claimes possession on my bed leaving me forced to sit on the floor near her head, trying to decide how to name our new pets. We are able to agree on giving them names that will remind us of the day we found them, avoiding at least some of the bickering.  
The black cat, whom we found out is a boy, started to scratch at my closet and Liza shot upright, scared her new tortoiseshell cat. It seems that tortoiseshell cats are always females, I always learn something new from my cousin.  
"You could call him Jack!" she suggest, watching him enraptured.   
"Wait, let me guess, from Jack the Ripper? Because he is destroying my poor wardrobe? Which I have yet to figure out what had done wrong to him..." I mutter the last part to myself, while I lay on the floor to catch the newly named Jack to prevent him for doing any more damage.  
"Yes!" the smile on Liza's face is huge, and I smile back at her for letting her know that I like her idea.  
"How do you want to call her?" I ask a moment later, playing absent-mindedly with Jack's paws. She is lost in her thoughts, probably searching for the right name, when an idea suddenly hit me. An idea funny enough that I laugh, catching her attention: "What's up?"  
"I was thinking you could call her Lantern... you know, it's Halloween and we called him Jack, so Jack O'Lantern just popped into my mind..." I explain to her, between laughs. Liza laughs with me for a momenti and: "I like it" she then stated.   
And so, our family has two more members. I only hope that uncle Stephen will not take the news too badly, tomorrow morning.  
  
**18 years old**  
I'm reading in my room, Jack curled up on the small of my back like always, when the door burst open so violently it slam on the wall. My cat meows irritated at the intruder and hop down from my back while my cousin's voice answered: "Matt!"  
At her call I lift my head from the pages and turn to look at her "Yes?"  
"Hurry up, we are going out!" and left, without waiting for a reply. She didn't even tell me where she wants to go! Even so I try to get to her fast, as to not try her patience: she could be very scary if you take her the wrong way.  
I found here at the stairs, ready to go out. Apparently she wants to go watch around in Mundanes shops, even though I'm pretty sure she will end up drag me in a cinema, like almost every other time. Soon after we are out she surprise me when, passing in front of a piercing shop, she decide that he wanted some.   
"Liza... are you sure about this?" I ask her because I'm pretty sure she didn't ask uncle Stephen for permission. If she would come home with some strange piercing who knows what they might say to her!  
"Come on, Matt, don't be a killjoy and come with me! It doesn't cost you anything!" after hearing these words I arch an eyebrow, stare at her in defiance: "You know, right, that if I decide to go home they will not accept to give you even an earring in that shop? You are not of age, yet."  
She look at me with her puppy eyes, that I'm pretty sure she had perfected since Lantern had become her cat, and I can't say no to her, like always. I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans and follow her inside the store without another word.   
The decision with wich she asks the piercings she want made me think that she was planning to come to a shop like this for some time where, fortunatly, they hadn't ask for a document. Us Shadowhunters do not have Mundanes documents.  
While Liza is in the back of the shop, I look around a bit. There are photos of a lot of different tipes of piercings and my eyes keep returning to one on the eyebrow and I can't help but think that I want it. Deciding to follow the madness of the moment, as soon as my cousin is back in the main part of the store, I ask the lady if she can give me the piercing on the right eyebrow that is exposed on one of the photos that hang on the wall. Liza look at me with her best 'now you changed your mind?' expression, but I ignore her and follow the girl to the back of the shop, emerging soon after.  
For the rest of the afternoon we stay at a movie theater, just like I had guessed, and we return to the Insistute for dinner where the uncles look at us puzzled, clearly wondering if we lose our minds.  
I correct myself, they are thinking that I lost my mind: Liza's piercing are rather sober, compared to mine, but they will get used to it soon. Luckily, they had never gone against our decisions, and I'm pretty sure they are not going to tonight. 

  
  


**Lizbeth  
** 14 years old  
The three burning circles surrond us in the shadowy room. The Silent Brotheris just a little out of them, whit his parchment tunic and the cane. My parents are too on the limit of the last circle, and they look at us smiling proudly. I can feel all of this but at the same time I'm able to focus only on the boy in front of me. Slightly taller but more muscular than me, even though not bulky, eyes so similar but yet so different from mine: while mine fades into green his fades into gray.  
We talked about this ceremony for ages and now the moment has finally arrived, soon we will be one. Together we will be invincible and when we will be apart we could feel each other. It will not exist only Lizbeth or only Matthew anymore but we will be Lizbeth and Matthew. Nothing could divide us, not even the death.  
We approach each other by a step and link the hand where we have drown the Sight rune and we start pronounce the oath together, without disconnecting our eyes.  
"Entreat me not to leave thee,  
Or return from following after thee  
For whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  
Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.   
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.   
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me."  
After finishing the oath Matt took the stele and apporching me, as I present my right shoulder to him, left uncovered but the tank top I wore, and start drawing the Rune that will bound each other togheter with a steady hand. Once he's done it's my turn to do the same on his left shoulder, left uncoverd as well. We chose this position so we will remember the oath every time we will fight side by side, either the official one and the one we made many years ago.  
"You will never be alone" I whisper to him when I finish the drawing, so that he is the only one who can hear me. It's the same sentence he would repeat to me the nights I will go in his room after a nightmare and the same sentence I said to him last year, the day of his parents

funeral. And I really think that: as long as I will have breath in my lungs, as long as I will have life in this body he will never be alone.  
"You will never be alone" he smile at me, remembering the same things and he was suddenly hugging me. I feel him breath in my hair and I return the hug as hard as I can. We will never let go of each other.  
  
**16 years old**  
"Why you have to be this stubborn?" I yell in my cousin face, who is staring at me from the other side of the room. My mother ask me to help her planning the Christmas party this year, while she organise the one for Christmas Eve, and Matt offer himself to help us but we got stuck right away when we needed to choose a theme for the party.   
"Why you have to be this stubborn? I'm right: the best theme is 'The mad scientist's lab'!" he stated glaring at me. To be fair we are both glaring at each other: we are in my room and, while a moment ago we were laying on my bed, now we are up and walking around like two caged lions.   
"Are you kidding me? Your tastes sucks, like always! I will not allow you to ruin my party, is that clear?" I shout throwing a pillow at his face.  
"Lizbeth, I'm older and you are going to do what I say!" he yell back at me throwing back the pillow which I dodge promptly.  
"Only by 15 months! Also, I am the one in charge of planning this party, not you!" I raise my voice even higher than before. I doubt that there is a single person in the Institute who didn't hear us. If my parents weren't forced to go to the Pris Institute to sort out an urgent problem they will already be at the door making sure that we weren't about to kill each other.  
"Oh, c'mon! 'Red and green' it's a trivial theme!" he say, sighing dramatically and slamming his hands against his thighs. He is such a Drama Queen!  
"Yours is too tacky, instead!" I said a little on the defensive side: I koìnow that the theme is not the best but the important thing is the arranging, right? Maybe not...  
"Ok, we could do this: let's try to create together something original but not too excessive? I suggest winter, you?" I ask, handing him the so-called olive branch.  
"Something magical!" he exclaim, and right after we shout together: "Magical winter!" approcing one another without thinking. We gaze at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing like two idiots, like we didn't just have a silly argument.  
Less than an hour later we are both laying down on the soft carpet of my bedroom floor, with planimetries of the Institute and notes all around us, organizing the best party that this place as ever seen.  
  
**18 years old**  
"So the Clave found something else to torture us with?" ask Matt, staring at my parents with a skeptical and polemic look. I feel the same way: we have to take care of the young Shadowhunters who are just coming out of the Academy, and they will have to stay here for a year, before choosing an Insitute to stay in.  
"They really think that this can help them and us both?" I ask, observing the eavy mahogany desk behind which is sitting my father. The study is all coated in decorated wood and it go well with the building style. My mother walks around the room, or I rather say flutters since she is as grateful as a butterfly, like always.  
"Oh, came on guys, it will be fun! We disn't have to permanent faces for a long time... it will be goos for you to pass the time with someone your own age." she said, grazing one of the photos that hang on the wall: one of the last in wich we are all togheter in front of the Institute, before the events of 5 years ago.  
"Plus, we can't really say no, after what you two have done at the black market." my father said now folding the letter with wich the Clave informed us of the situation.   
"It wasn't our fault, they were attaching a Seelie and..." I try to defend our actions but I stop myself when I take notice of the look my father is giving me from the other side of the desk. Even though unofficially he agree with our objections he doesn't allow us to act against the laws. Maybe is scared that they will take off our Marks or something like that but I doubt that will ever happen: there are far too few of us, right now.  
"We already talked about this. You two do not have permission to interfere and if news of similar exploit will reach my ears again I will take appropriate actions. Now go to your rooms and write me an essay regarding why the Seelie people were removed from the Agreements. Alone" he finalize pointing to the door with the dark look he always has when he is seriously angry for something. I can't understand if he is angry with us or with the Clave but in every case for now the best option is to not debate his orders. Matt know this too, I understand it with a glance in his direction, so we get up and excuse ourselves from the room without objecting further: it would be useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macchan/Mecil:  
> We are here, already with the first chapter. Originally it will have been joint to the info chapter we posted before but I conviced Lilly to separate them, so here we are.  
> In this chapter we just presented Liza and Matt, our personal character. Liza is Lillys character while Matt is mine.  
> I really hope I didn't made some errors in this traslation, but if there are any point them out to us.   
> Uhm... I think I don't have anything else to say, so bye~
> 
> Lilly:  
> Ok, we introduced to you our babies...   
> we love them so please be gentle and leave a comment or a kudos for them!  
> Bye :*


	3. Here's to you... the Polish twins!

 

 

**Emily  
** 6 years old  
We are in the middle of a lesson about Jonathan Shadowhunter in the living room, sitting by the fireplace, when Kris start getting distracted by looking out of the window. It's happening more and more often, during the day, that my brother start to get distracted. Our teacher, a usually very strict woman, should be keeping us away from the thing our father calls 'unnecessary distractions' but instead she let him be without more than a glance in his direction. Anyway, every time mom and dad come back back for the evening training, my twin expression is always a little bit more firm than the day before. I don't know why he is mastering his courage, but I hope he will not get in trouble nor make our parents to much angry.  
Tonight they are late and Miss Kowalski left us here alone. Apparently, the witch 'is not paid well enough' to stay with us for a few more minutes than usual therefore she is already at her home only worrying to let us some books for keeping us busy. We are looking and a small group of children about our own age who are playing catch when finally the door opens.  
"Kristofer! Emily! Cime downstairs fro the training!" yelled my father, always so authoritarian that only the thought of disobey him make me restless, from behind our door. He open it and I start to come closer but Kris is not moving to follow us.   
"So, Kristofer, what are you waiting for?" while my dad talks his brown eyes are fixed on my brother and he seems rather angry.  
"Dad.... I want to go out to play! Just for tonight." Kris states, he never asked for something similar, or something at all, before now. I am watching him, not able to not feeling proud of him. Because of this I don't see when my dad, in a few instants, cross the room and slaps my brother's cheek. I see his eyes widen in shock at the sharp and sudden movement and the red mark who is forming on his cheek, visible even on his tanned skin. I glance at my father, in eyes only anger.  
"You are not allowed to go out and play, if you want to be perfect Shadowhunters" seeing as he spat those words like they were venom, I can't suppress a shiver of fear looking at him and then I move my eyes to my mother. She is still at the door, it don't seem she even tried to stop dad, and his look isn't less hard than his. Even her seems to disapprove Kris wish to be only a child, even for only one night.  
"We... are going to study the Runes in our room, for today, excuse us." I quickly said, holding my brother's hand, still too shocked to move, and dragging him with me past our mother and into our bedroom.   
  
**13 years old**  
I always waited for this moment, since he can't communicate his emotions with words anymore. Sure, it's not difficult understanding him, for me: we invented a personal way to communicate with each other and his eyes were always a mirror to his emotions. Even though I miss a bit listen to him expressing what he fell but, thanks to the Parabatai Bond, I will finally be able to sense them again, it will not be the same as hearing his voice but this is not a feasible hope.  
I shake myself from my thoughts when the Silent Brother, appinteed to deal with our ceremony, arrives so I enter the three circles together with Kris. The Silent Brother took place in front of us, our mother behind our backs with a bored look almost like this is another formality that she can't wait to see completed, another notch in her "to-do list". Since dad died she doen't care much about us and it almost seem like she can't be a mother...  
I focus on Kris and together, after a nod from the Brother, we think about the Parabatai Oath as intensely as possible. This is an ecception they made only for us, the fact that they are allowing us to not say the words out loud, for accomodateour desire to be Parabatai despite the problem we had to face in our lives.  
"Entreat me not to leave thee,  
Or return from following after thee  
For whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  
Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.   
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.   
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me."  
After another nod, with the aim of letting us know that the oath is valid, Kris extend his stele towards me and I turn around to expose my right shoulder blade, on which he draw the Rune. Then he turn around and expose his left one, on which I do the same. I don't know why we choose to have the Runes there, The only thing we agreed was that they needed to be specular.   
After this the ceremony is over and I fell closer to my brother than ever. I took his hand, much like when we were still kids, and we turn towards mum together and she didn't even smile at us.   
  
**16 years old**  
Today is finally the day of our relocation to the London Institute. I am very happy about this change that is awaiting for us, even though I have to admit that I am also a bit worried about how they could treat Kris, there. I don't think mum had said anything to anyone in London regarding tha fact that Kris can't hear, probably because she thought that making this thing known could have 'ruin the family honor' or other bullshit like that one.  
Mum has took us to the airport and left us there with a halfhearted goodbye, so we are waiting the fly that will take us to London alone. Which is obviously late by hours. Be late to our new home: nice way to make a good first impression.  
The fly had been uneventful and I fall asleep on Kris's shoulder after the first 15 minutes. We are able to take a taxi but, when we arrive at the Institute, it's already the middle of the night. I wonder if someone is still awake...   
"At least we can enter and sleep in the hall..." I propose to Kris, while I open the main entrance with a shove and it creaks in a pretty disturbing way while it opens wide.   
Me and my brother almost jump into the air when a voice speak to us from the shadows: "So you two are the Armstrong? You are just a bit late" it's a boy a little older than us that had welcomed us with these words, with light eyes and a grin plastered on his lips, who them enteres in the beam of light coming from the oper doorway. I'm pretty sure it's a trick of the lights, his hair can't possibly be light blue... right?   
"By now my uncles are asleep" he starts to say. So he is the nephew of the Heads of the Institute? Jus our luck, meet someone who is related with the important people!   
"But they left me in charge to bring you two to your room, this way." the smirk he gave us at first, probably as a joke, slipped away from his lips very soon leaving him staring at us with a neutral expression. As soon as he finish talking he turns around, climbing up the stairs and taking one of the corridors, obviously expecting that we follow him. Me and Kris look at each other only for a second, before we start following him up the stairs to the upper floors. We are about to restart our lives all over again.  
  


**Kristofer  
** 7 years old  
I feel my body so... heavy.  
I don't understand.  
Everything is quiet around me.   
Too much quiet.  
I don't want to open my eyes.  
I feel them so weary.  
I'm feeling totally exhausted.  
I... I put my whole into open my eyes and finally I succed.  
I have to close them right away because of the intense light but after that open them again is easier, like i just unlocked myself.  
I look slowly around me and at my side, leaning to sleep on my bed, there's Emy.  
She had tears on her cheeks and she seem tired.  
I look around again trying to understand where I am.   
This is not my home.  
I have already been here.  
It seem like.... the Varsavia's Institute infirmary.  
It's the Institute infirmary!  
I shot upright on the bed, ignoring my spinning head, when I found that I have some bandages all around my head.  
Am I hurt? But when?  
We were out with our father... then... then I don't remember anything!  
I try to call Emy, to wake her up, but from my mouth came nothing.  
I grab the mirror on the bedside table and look at myself, my mouth is opening but nothing is coming out of it.  
I scream, as loud as I can, but I don't hear anything.  
My mouth opens but out of it comes nothing.  
Someone grab me by the shoulders, one of the Shadowhunters of the Institute, a friend of mum and dad.  
I can see him and I can see even his mouth moving.  
It's moving but I can't hear anything from it.  
I can't hear a thing anymore.  
  
**15 years old**  
"You wanted to talk to us, madre? Miss Kowalski had said that she was asked to finish early our daily lesson." my twin sister asked our mum, who just returned from the visit to some friends of hers where she went this morning. Our mother takes off her gloves and coat without answering then she sat down quietly in the only armchair of the living room, signalling us to sit on the couch in front of her.  
"Yes. Before long you will be sixteen and I decided quite some time ago that when you will be that old I will have send you overboard." she answers, but I can't accept her words right away... I read her lips wrong, right? Why she would want to send us away? I look at her and, even though I'm slightly panicking, I fell relieved. It's a strange sensation because I fell like they are pulling the world off from under my feet but at the same time I feel the tension hook that I had on me for all my life slip away.  
"I talked to the Consul and he said that you two can go to London. The Institute is the biggest in Europe but after the war of five years ago it's practically empty and there is only the family who ran it. They are trying to repopulate it a little, so they had started various initiative and you were included in the ones who are going there for a cultural exchange and then learning their language and culture. " she talks for a lot of time and, when she finishes her monologue she cross her arms over her chest and stare at us, probably expecting that we say something.  
"For how much

time it will be?" I see my sister ask while she squeeze my hand firmly. I know that I'm not the only one who had had a mixed feeling and that she also fears the move. Here I'm barely accepted by my family and friends but in an unknown place it will not be like that.  
"... a year" I can barely see these words on my mother lips because the gloomy thoughts had distracted me. I need to think positive, it will be a new start.  
  
**16 years old**  
I wander through the Institute without a break trying to find my sister: we arrived yesterday in the middle of the night and, this morning, The daughter of the couple who guide this place gave us a full tour but I still think I'm lost. I don't think, I'm sure of it. After dinner my sister had said that she would have go in her room to read and I was returning to my room, too, but then I realized that I left the notebook where I take notes and write for the ones who don't know the sign language. I turned back and found my notebook in the library, where I left it, but this place is huge and now I don't even know where I am or how to return to my room! I follow the hallway that I'm walking until I reach the room at the back and I open it, hoping to find someone who can show me were the stairs are, but the only thing I found is a large wooden table surrounded by chairs with two people sitting opposite to the door. As soon as I enter both men look up from what they were doing, one was reading a book while the other was playing with a cellphone, to focus two pair of eyes on me. A set of them is ice blue while the others are carbon black and they amplify the chromatic difference given by the platinum blonde hair of the first one compared to the dark brown hair of the second man.   
"Look at that... it must be one of the new little Shadowhunters." exclaime the boy with light hair, turning the phone around in his hands and looking me from head to toe with an almost... predatory look, I dare say.   
"Liam, don't be rude. Remember that we are guests, here." the one with the dark hair and the braces scolded him, but in what era did he think he live? Wait. Clothes from another era, being guests and that air so appealing that it's almost disturbing make me think of only one tipe of Downwolders: vampires!  
"I'm Cecil Galecki, The Head of the London vampire clan, and he is Liam Murphy, my Second." Cecil present himself, coming closer to me and making me back up on reflex: i hate vampires.   
"What do you have, little boy? Perhaps a demon eat your tongue? Or are you only impolite?" the blonde came even closer and I flinch until I am all the way with my back against the wall. I keep an eye on the vampires, who are both coming closer now, while I frantically search for an empty page on my notebook when I see the door being torn open on my right. In came the Heads of the Institute together with the two teenagers, Matthew e Lizbeth, all dressed rather... formally. As soon as they see me the adults shows at least a bit of surprise whereas the young ones didn't even seem to notice me: the girl has her eyes trained on the seemingly older vampire while the boy is only looking at the ground.  
"Kids, at this point I think that someone should accompany him..." Mister Nightrose didn't even finish his sentence that Matt sets in "I'll accompany him, don't worry uncle. As to not disturb the meeting in the middle of it I will go to my room, after." he completes his speech grabbing me by the arm. Probably I need to excuse myself but he didn't seem to mind so I stay silent even when we are alone. He doesn't seem to want to communicate with someone, in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macchan/Mecil:  
> Hi again, guysXD we are already here for another chapter!   
> This time I'm excited and very proud to present to you all the first two character that have been entrusted to us <3  
> I really like them and they were mostly fun to write!  
> I was so happy when we received them <3   
> Anyway, I'm going a bit off topic here.   
> I hope you liked them the same way I do.   
> Also, If you find some errors point them out!!  
> See you soon~
> 
> Lilly:  
> I'm going to die with all of this notes!  
> God, I write them shorter and shorter in every chapter!  
> I love twins and this two are so lovely... show some love to them too ;)  
> Bye :*


	4. Here we are again with... The princess and the poor

**Lacey  
** 7 years old  
"Mum, mum, look! Trilli!" I point to a fairy that is twirling around my head and mum look at me a bit confused then take me by the hand and resume walking towards the supermarket, passing through a secondary small and desert alley. The fairy is still twirling in my hair, giggling and brushing aginst my face from time to time so I start to gille alongside her. Meanwhile mum keep making her way towards the department store ignoring Peter Pan's fairy.  
A man shove her shoulder, making both of us tumbling to the ground with her bag. I turn around to glare at him and his rudness but, as soon as my eyes land on his face I hold my breath because he is really scary. His facial featurs are distorted and his mouth is very large and his teeth are sharp and... I scream as loud as I can backing away from him.  
"Lacey! Darling, what is it?" mum came closer to me and she starts looking me from head to toe, leaning on me, giving her back to the monster. The fairy that was with us before is gone but I barely register that.  
"Let's go now, we ha..." she cuts herself off in the middle of the sentence with a bubbling noise and incredibly I see a claw poking out of her chest. Blood start pouring out when the claw is withdrawn from her body, gushing copiously on me while mum collapses against me. I fall to the ground again, in shock, wrapped in her still arms and I can barely recognise the figure of the monster towering over us, licking the claw spotted with the blood that was coming from mum.  
"You shouldn't have looked, little human. I can't afford to leave witnesses." is the last thing I hear, before my vision got suddenly dark. The last sensation is instead that of blood that flows on me.  
  
**10 years old**  
"Lacey, come inside. This will be your home from now on." Maya, the social worker who has taken care of me since my father had been arrested last week, guided me towards the family.house where I will be living from today. I packed yesterday, being allowed to have only few things with me, and I decided to keep some things that remind me a lot of my mum. The house is big and has a nice garden so is not bad at all but I still have a little fear of this news: Maya said there are already some children and this is slighty worrisome.  
The door is being opened right after we ring the doorbell and on the threshold appeared a woman with brown eyes and blonde hair with a very sweet smile. She let us sit in the living room, where there is a tray with tea and cookies in a lot of different shapes, she could have made them herself and they seem very good.  
"Come in! I was so excited for your arrival! Ross is at a work but he said that he will come home very soon while Jill, Tommy and Adam are at school so they will not be here until the early afternoon, we will have the time to know each other a bit before you are catapulted into the family. You know, we didn't want to scare you, the two boys are a little exuberant at times." she giggles and is talking a little too quickly but she reminds me of mum when she was nervous so I'm not disappointed at all.  
"I'm happy that you have accepted her, too, Jill is fine here so I thought that Lacey could feel at home with your children, too, Alice." Maya stated, taking the mug that was offered to her. The woman, Alice, look at me smiling and handing me the plate with the chocolate covered cookies. I take one, looking at Maya for permission first, and then start nibbing at it and I remain stunned at how good they are, I'm not used to homemade cookies anymore. I'm ready to try and say something but I am interrupted by the sound of the door being opened and happy laughter. Two little boys, one blonde and the other dark-haired, run towards Alice to hug her, followed by a blonde girl who remain a little to the side, waiting for the two boys to let go of the woman, before hugging her, too.  
"But... what? Kids, you should be at school!" Alice seems more confused than us while she is trying to understand what is happening. At this point a man with dark hair and Blue eyes enters the room and rests a hand on his head smiling with a bright look, to say the least.  
"Sorry, dear, I thought that the kids would want to know the new girl as soon as possible so I went to pick them up from school early..." his smile widen when he sees me but, contrary to my expectations, he came closer slowly and he stops a moment for looking at me before he sits down beside his wife on the couch. They seem so... the typical happy family, I think I could be happy here.  
  
**18 years old**  
The Institute is an imposing building, made all of stone and with the air of an ancient cathedral. The front yard is separate from the street by a short stone wall who is open on the medieval graveyard on one side. At the Academy, when they told me that I would have to choose an Institute to go to, I read that this place is the largest in Europe and that it has a huge library. I also heard that after the war it emptied because of the deads and the ones who choose to stay in Idris, even though is one of the anciest.  
It has without doubt a certain gloomy charm but I'm not a person who can be easily scared so I keep walking towards the doorway carrying my duffle bag on my shoulder and pulling the trolley along the driveway confidently. All it took is for me to brush my hand against the door for it to burst open, like I was told, on the biggest and beautiful entrance hall that I have ever seen. I enter for some steps, looking up at the ceiling and I keep staring so mesmerized that I let out a soft sigh: "It seems like a castel..."  
"Well, I can't argue with you. It has the same effect on everyone the first time they saw it." a girl's voice make me regain my concentration and I train my eyes to the stairs where two girls are sitting. One of them has dark hair and very light eyes and has a tortoiseshell cat on her lap while the other has brown hair and different colored eyes, one of them being green and the other brown. They are both staring at me smiling and the dark-haired one is the first to stand up to introduce herself letting go of the cat who wandered towards the upper floors.  
"I'm Lizbeth Nightrose but, please, call me Liza. In my family they really love old names." she burst out laughing and in the meanwhile the other girl reach us, she is slightly younger: "I am Emily Armstrong, I came from Poland and I didn't have a similar reaction!" she exclaims giggling without malice and elbowing Liza in the ribs.  
"Of course, because you and your brother have arrived in the middle of the night. Come with me, I will accompany you to your room so you can leave your luggage and then we can have the tour of the more important part of the Institute while you tell us about you and we tell you about the arrival of the twins." the dark-haired affirms while pointing to the staircase and winking at me. They seem like good girls... but they can't replace Jill.  
  


**Virginia  
** 10 years old  
"Lola, faster! You are not going to finish that course in less than two minute if you keep this pace!" my dad instructs me, from his position at the end of the run, where he is waiting for the dagger fighting. I submit to this training every day and I keep getting more agile and faster than the day before. My favourite part is where there is the targets that I have to hit with my ninja stars: I didn't miss a center, doesn't matter the distance, since I was like 7. Today I'm nothing less, I even improved my personal record! But I'm still not able toreach the objective of this routine, a little over the two minutes I reach my dad at the point we consider the end of the course, where he is always waiting for me.  
"Soon I will be able to do it!"I exclame, secure of myself, before readying my daggers to challenge dad. We fight for a bit and I am forced to the defensiv almost right away. My father is more experienced than me in fighting and he is also very agile and well trained, but I am small and I can work it to my advantage avoiding almost everyone of his shots... counterattacking, however, is all another story! The several years of training that he has on his shoulders had make him very strong and he is able to stop all of my attacks.  
We fight for thirty minutes and then stops, both of us tired even though my dad isn't letting it show, and we go meditate in our japanese garden, under the cheerry trees: in my dad's opinion even meditation is an important part of the ninja training, it serves to keep the body and the mind under control.  
  
**14 years old**  
I'm poking around mum things in the attic of the house, when I found a notebook with a strange simbol embossed in the front cover: one that I never saw in my life. As soon as I open it I recognize my mum's handwriting, from the captions in the photo albums that my dad jealously keeps and show them to me only on my birthday. I don't understand, however, the things written inside: "Shadowhunters... Runes... the Academy..." I mutter to myself, reading some of the words that isn't clear to me but that keep standing out instantly when I look at the pages. Even though I don't know what these words means, I have the feeling that they shouldn't seem so alien to me, in some way.  
I stay in the attic for a lot of time reading page after page of that notebook that I know have understood is a diary, going back down only for dinner. Dad seems worried and he opens his mouth, probably for asking where I was all day, but he shuts it immediatly, his eyes fixed on my hands, Or rather, the notebook in my hands. He seems to recognizes it...  
"You know what this is, dad? This is mum's handwriting, but... she speaks of strange things..." while I talk I thumbe through some pages, alting on one full of simbols to show them to him. He keep staring at those lines for a long time, like they hide a secret and I'm starting to think that this is exactly the case,  
"Yes, Lola, I know

what this is. Now it's time that I tell you about your mother" he answers me after an amount of time that to me had seemed endless.  
"You always tell me about her, every year on my birthday" I object slightly clutching the notebook but he stops me right away: "I never told you about who she was in her past. Your mother was a demon hunter, a 'Shadowhunter'... and so are you"  
At least one of those incomprehensible words has a meaning now, but: "Demons? Demons aren't real" I object again, thinking that he must have gone crazy.  
"They are real, Virginia, and it's only a matter of time before you will have to fight them. It's time that you know everything about the Shadow World" after saying this he launch himself in a long explanation, dinner totally forgotten, about this 'Shadow World'.  
  


**17 years old**  
After a lot of promises I persuaded my dad to let me leave and today is the day. I check one last time to be sure that I have pcked all of my weapons and other essential objects before dad took me to the airport, where our private plane is waiting to take me to London-  
"I will call you soon, dad, I promise!" I said to him, just before boarding the plane and make myself confortable for the flight. After all, this is an ungodly hour to take a flight, it's only six in the morning but it's also the only way as to not arrive to London late at night, it wouldn't be respectful at all toward the people who run the Institute in which I will stay. I try to sleep during the fly, otherwise I could fall asleep during the presentations, but this is not a time at which I usually rest, so I can't do it.  
Upon landing is more or less lunch time, at least in London while in Japan would be more like dinner time. I have to stop comparing this place with home, eventually London is about to became my new home, at least for a year. I can find a cab, and it left me right in front of the Institute... at least, what I guess is the Institute: I see only an half-ruined cathedral and, if front of it, a man and a woman who I think were waititng for me since they are coming my way now.  
The man help the taxi driver discharge my luggages and, as soon as he drove away, the woman took one of my hands and draw a Rune on the back of it. It seems like an eye and it burn on my skin. Moments later my vision changed and the ruined cathedral seems to regain her former glory.  
"I'm Stephen Nightrose and she is my wife Alice. Welcome" the man then presents himself.  
"Virginia Kishimoto" I bow slightly, in a sign of respect.  
"You don't have to be so formal!" the woman, Alice, said while opening the doorway, Inside they guide me toward a room that I suppose is theur study where there are a boy and a girl, very alike, that are presented to me like the daughter and nephew of the couple.  
"Liza, accompany Virginia on a tour of the Institute" Mister Nightrose order and with a nod the girl, Liza, ask me to follow her. I am right behind her, leaving my suitcases where they are beside the nephew of the Heads of the Institute. He looks at me like he wants to force me to carry them with the force of his mind and, only after his uncle cleares his throat, he decide to carry them for me but without an annoyed huff. He didn't follow us on the tour, evidently preferring to take my things to my rooms right away, and even Liza is mostly silent, excluding the explanations about how to reach the different rooms in this maze of alleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macchan/Mecil:  
> And we are back again! But do not espect the next chapter too soon, that isn't written like all of the previous ones already were!  
> This time we presents to you two girls, Lacey and Virginia. (the second one wasn't easy to write, but you didn't hear this from me, ok?)  
> Anyway, I really hope you are enjoying our chapters so far! And I also hope I didn't made too many mistakes (like always, point them out to us, if there are some)  
> 'Till next time, love ya~
> 
> Lilly:  
> Hi! I finished this huge publishing -.-''  
> I'm really happy about this because I hate Html and I'm not good in english like I said so tthis is a challenge for me XD  
> Fine, we'll see each other again in a week or so with the next chapter but in the meanwhile leave a comment, a mail or something!  
> *puppy eyes*  
> Bye :*  
> Ps. There is also the one shot... *blush*


End file.
